The Adventures of Azalea and Tiny: Grace
by AzaleaLovesGolf
Summary: The Adventures of Azalea and Tiny: Grace's Baby Shower cancelled for now
1. Upset

The only character I own for now is Alex Azalea Anderson.

The rest I don't own, Nintendo does.

* * *

The last time Azalea was raped again by Nathan, who got her pregnant. Grace is definitely pregnant, so she's a soon to be mother and Gene is about to become a father. Azalea's friends are scared she's pregnant with Nathan's baby and they don't know what to do. It's been five months since she was raped and she's been feeling depressed about it lately. Tiny is worried that Azalea might do something stupid. Alex is worried about her mother and everyone knows it too. Anyway, this is where the story begins.

The Adventures of Azalea and Tiny: Grace's Baby Shower

Chapter 1: Upset

Azalea stood there in Tiny's bedroom looking at her reflection. "Why did I have to get raped?" She asked herself. "I know Nathan made me pregnant and I'm going to have to be reminded that I was raped every time I look at the baby." The girl in the sunvisor sobbed. "I can't even wear my golf outfit anymore." While she was looking in the mirror, Tiny walked into the room. "Azalea, are you alright?" He asked in concern. "Does it look like I'm okay?" Azalea asked, turning around. "Look at me, I'm pregnant with that perverts baby!" "I know, but don't worry about it." The buffed golfer told her. "You aren't the one who has been raped and knocked up!" Hollered Azalea. "I'll have to look at the baby's face and be reminded of who caused me to have the him/her!" The teen cried louder. "You should keep the baby." "NO, I'm not keeping the baby!" Azalea screamed.

"Okay, you don't have to keep the baby." Tiny said as he hugged her. "I want to put the baby up for adoption." She sniffled. "Alright, we will." "I don't ever wanna see the baby ever again either." Azalea told him as she calmed down a bit. "Okay."

Azalea walked out into the living-room and noticed little Alex looking at her worriedly. "What's wrong Alex?" She asked her seven month old baby. Alex looked at her with upsetting sapphire blue eyes. "Tiny!" The girl in the sunvisor screamed. The buffed golfer hurried into the living room and looked over at their child. "She must know you're upset about being p.r.e.g.n.a.n.t. with that p.e.r.v.e.r.t.'s baby." Said the buffed golfer. Azalea looked back at her daughter and sighed. Just as she began to say something, there was a knock at the front door. Tiny turned around and opened the door.

Grace walked inside with Gene behind her. "Are you guys ready to go?" The girl with violet eyes asked. "Where are we going?" Azalea asked. "To Princess Peach's castle for my baby shower." Grace replied. "I don't think I'm going." Azalea sighed. "Why not, honey?" Asked the buffed golfer. "I'M PREGNANT!" She hollered. "IF IT WASN'T FOR TATANGA M.O.L.E.S.T.I.N.G ME, I PROBABLY WOULD'VE NEVER BEEN TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF!" "Azalea, that's not true, Nathan has been wanting to get into your shorts for several years." Tiny explained. "Whatever and besides I'm actually supposed to be at school for a make up test that I missed." "Alright then, should I take Alex with me to the castle?" Asked the buffed golfer, who was picking the infant up out of her high chair.

"No, I'll take her with me." Azalea said calmly. "Okay." Tiny handed Alex to her and gave them both a kiss on the forehead. "See you later." She sighed, walking over to the door. "Bye Azalea." Grace waved, watching their friend leave. "I feel sorry for Azalea you guys." Gene and Tiny looked at her. "She's been raped twice already in one year and it has been by the same person. Nathan made her pregnant and I'm worried she will actually go and try to kill herself." "Grace has a point, what if she does try to end her own life because of the rape." The golfer in the red vest replied worriedly. "She's not going to kill herself." The buffed golfer told them. "How do you know?" Asked Grace. "Well, for one she loves Alex so much and two she would never leave Alex." "Well, we hope you're right, Tiny." Grace sighed as she walked over to the door with Gene and Tiny followed.


	2. Attemted Suiside

The only character I own for now is Alex Azalea Anderson.

The rest I don't own, Nintendo does.

* * *

Chapter 2: Attempted Suiside

Azalea sat there at the desk while Ms. Carson held Alex for her. While taking her French test she burst out crying for no reason and the teacher looked up. "Azalea, what's wrong?" Asked the teacher. "I can't take this anymore!" Azalea bawled her eyes out. "What do you mean?" "I can't take anymore of this torture!" The girl in the sunvisor shrieked. Alex looked at her mother more worriedly as she watched her cry. "I don't understand." "I'm pregnant and it's all because that Nathan guy that kept calling me Easy A and he raped me five months ago. Then he raped me while I was pregnant with Alex." She sobbed. "You poor dear." Ms. Carson told her.

"Who's Alex's father?" Asked the teacher. "Tiny, I had sex with him and it did hurt badly, but I'm glad I did it." She sniffled. "Oh." "I don't really know about sex, so I had him teach me the first time we did it. I didn't know what to do, so he gave instructions to help me." Alex was still worried about her mother. "Azalea, you can take ths test another time, okay?" "Okay" Replied Azalea, who was still sniffling. Ms. Carson handed Alex back to Azalea. "I hope you feel better." The girl in the sunvisor held her baby close as she left the classroom.

"Tiny, do you think Azalea is coming?" Ella asked. "I'm sure she's coming." "I hope she is." Sighed Ella. "We can wait a while longer." Peach told them. They all nodded and continued to wait.

Azalea arrived back at Tiny's house with Alex, still upset about being pregnant with Nathan's baby. She sat the toddler in her high chair and walked over to the kitchen drawer. The girl in the sunvisor opened the drawer and pulled out a knife. "I can't take this kind of torture anymore." She sobbed, pointing the knife at her chest. Alex looked at her mother upset, making her stop what she was doing. Azalea put the knife down and broke down crying. "Alex, when you're older don't let boys touch you anywhere." Sniffled Azalea. Little Alex teared up as her mom sat down. "I'm better off dead!" Azalea cried raising the knife. As the girl in the sunvisor started to bring the knife down to her chest, a rattle knocked the knife out of her hand. Azalea looked over at her infant daughter, who was teary eyed. The girl in the sunvisor broke down in tears and picked her baby up.

"Tiny, I'm worried about Azalea." Said Grace. "It's been about two hours since she was supposed to meet us here." "What's wrong with Azalea?" Mario asked. "She's depressed and pregnant again." Tiny cut in. "You should go check on her." Peach urged. The buffed golfer turned around and hurried out the castle doors.

* * *

Don't you feel sorry for Azalea. I gotta thank everyone for all those reviews I got so far.


End file.
